


Changes

by Fleurily (somnifery)



Series: Soul Campaign [2]
Category: D.Gray-man, Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnifery/pseuds/Fleurily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New powers take some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based in the roleplay soul_campaign on Livejournal, a game based on the series Soul Eater. Rhode and Mukuro are partners in the game. If you're interested, feel free to stop by and look at the various communities.

If she had any energy to put into a mood, Rhode would have been furious about the effect her first change had on her body.

It felt like she hadn't slept in a week-- the kind of exhaustion where it felt like she'd been drugged, staggering and impossible to fight. She hadn't been able to manage the stairs up to their apartment, taking a few steps before she started sinking to her knees. If it hadn't been for Mukuro, picking her up as if she weighed nothing at all and carrying her up in his strong arms, she would have curled up and fallen asleep then and there. He had such a nice smell, she noticed, face pressed against his shoulder and hand clinging to the front of his shirt. Leather and something fresh, odd-- so different from the tobacco and spice of her Family, but just as comforting.

She dozed off, somehow, between the landing and the bedroom. Mukuro was gently laying her on top of the covers when she opened her eyes. While she tried to get up, he sat on the bed beside her, smiling at her whine of protest. _("S'barely eight, we can sit on the couch--"_ ) He didn't move to stop her, putting out a hand to steady her before she managed to get up to her knees.

Rhode started to crawl over his legs, stubbornly trying to at _least_ get to her side of the bed, but it was a miserable attempt. She ended up just lying across his lap like an oversized kitten, cheek pressed against the pillow of his lower thigh as if leather were the most comfortable resting place she'd ever had.

Mukuro waited before he began to rearrange her, mildly surprised by the dead weight of her little body. Even so, it was a simple task to pull her up so her back rested against his chest, legs stretched out from where she sat between his own legs. She sighed softly when he tucked her head beneath his chin; it was a perfect fit, really, and she somehow managed to seem even more relaxed as he smoothed her hair.

She slept all day, and he waited for her silently-- Watching over her, listening to the soft sounds she made while dreaming, playing with her hair, checking her breathing several times when she became a bit too still for comfort-- until the sun was setting outside their window, casting a fiery glow against the walls.

Rhode stirred, stretching a bit before settling back against her partner.

"I'm starving," Rhode mumbled, turning her face away from the light. Bringing her hands up carefully, a bit of sleepy uncertainty in her motions, she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Mukuro rested a hand on her head, playing with her hair until she was wakeful enough to rise and follow him to the kitchen.


End file.
